The Forgotten Brother
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be...gone? Erased from the mind of one you cared about, the only one who knew you? Justin can't decide if that is a good or bad thing. Years of waiting for his brother to be back comes to a painful close. As they are now separated by the one thing. Bill doesn't remember him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I'm Back with a new Fanfiction, and this one is different. My friend and I are writing this together. We'll be taking turns writing chapters. Credit goes to Forest for helping me write this! Please Read and Review!  
><strong>_

Blue light glows around me, as a tugging sensation pulls at my gut. Finally, I'm able to come out of my Dreamscape prison. 30 long years, trapped waiting for the day I could return. I look around as the forest appeared around me. The blue light dimmed and I felt my powers return, oh it feels so good.

I can't wait to make deals, trick people, give more nightmares, and possess people. All the time trapped has made me a bit different, I'm much more insane than ever and it feels amazing. 30 years doing nothing but watching over Gravity Falls drives anyone insane. If you think I was insane before just wait and see, oh I'm so insane!

I see this boy, blonde hair, blue eyes. He walks toward me slowly, a few tears in his eyes. I look at him and get this weird feeling, I know him...from a long time ago. I can't remember, but he's so familiar.

"Nii-san you're back!" The boy runs to me and gives me a hug. I freeze up and blink, who is this boy? The warmth feels familiar, the voice too. A smiling face flashes in my mind, if only I could remember.

"Um...Do I know you?" I look at him. He steps back, hurt flashes in his eyes.

"Bill...You don't remember?" He looks at me. I slowly shake my head. "It's me, Justin..." Justin tells me. I try and remember, but nothing comes up. Who can blame me, 30 years, watching and thinking about revenge on Stanford for trapping me, why would I remember someone from so long ago. I might know this kid, everything about him is familiar, but I still can't put my finger on it.

"Justin..." I form the words, looking at him. Justin looks at me hopeful, like he thinks I remember. "Sorry, I don't remember. Are you someone who I knew 30 years ago?" I ask him.

Justin looks hurt, "How can you not even remember your own brother?" I see the tears starting to form. I wonder, my brother? Wait...I had a brother...?

"Brother..." I look at him closely. If he's my brother...why don't remember him. Oh, wait that's why. He's mistaken me for someone else...I think... "Sorry kid, I think your mistaken...I don't think I had a brother, I remember my mom and dad but..."

Justin looks at me, "You never did care about me, and this proves it!" he ran off before I could say something else. I blinked, those words. I do remember something...It's coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's POV**

I run back through the darken woods, the moon light seems to be the guide as of now. The dead leaves crunch under my brown shoes, my blond hair more messy than before. Tears sting my eyes as I can't believe what I heard, he doesn't remember me. How does one even forget about their own family!?

I stop, panting, I didn't even notice I was using my magic to run faster. With a heavy sigh I look up to see where I am. In the pale moon light I see an old tree house, a small smile comes across my face. A lot of good memories from this place, when we were little, not much to worry about.

Then I wince as that memory ruined my happy feeling. He forgot about me, why doesn't this surprise me? I sigh, it might be because of that one day. I over heard everything.

*Flashback*

I was walking outside to get something I left behind, I normally had a garden, I was always more of a cook. Though, my brother still seems to think Burnt is a flavor. I giggled a bit, and smiled warmly. Then I blinked as I heard Bill's voice, wasn't that hard to notice.

"I'm tell you, he's weaker, heck, I don't even think he'll be any stronger by the age of 21." I frowned, was he talking about me. I moved closer, and leaned on the wall, listening closely.

"Yes I know he's my brother, but I don't hate him, more so I tolerate him." I felt a sharp pain, I looked down and listened to them, even though I didn't want to hear anymore.

"I don't think so, I guess he is kind of holding me back. I can't keep him forever, soon I'll have to get rid of him." fear hit me, was he also going to give up on me!? Everyone in the family already wants me dead, after what happened with mom...I...I just...

A few tears pricked up, it was my fault, that much I knew. I couldn't save her, she's gone because of me. That day I lost it all, that man took my powers to help his curse. I was left near human, though I never told anyone this, I was too afraid to. I was stronger as a kid, but they guessed when I turned 21 I would die from lack of power.

I'm scared of what they might think about me having my power taken at a young age. Our family isn't exactly all nice and warm. Most of them had gone so far into the insanity and they can barely remember things.

I turned away from the corner and walked outside with my head down. Well, at least thing won't be so bad after death. At least the pain will finally be gone...

*End of Flashback*

I slide down the tree and sit down, holding my legs. Listening to the sound of the tire swinging on a dull rope, ready to snap at any moment. It's all over, he possibly is happier that he forgot about me. He did have a smile on his face, possibly is off having fun.

A smile, painful smile came across my face. At least that's good enough, I got the answer I wanted. He's happier with out me, that's okay. It really is okay...tears form again, as I hug my legs tighter until my knuckles are white.

At least the pain will be gone when I'm 21, which it's long, I'm only 19, just two years. I know my core is too weak to survive the process of being a full blood. Just two years...

And then...nothing.

_**Thanks Forest for this Awesome chapter! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I blink, the words ring through my head._ You never did care about me!_ I've heard something similar before. I feels like a lifetime ago, I barely remember.

_Stop it! You have a job to do now. It's nightmare time!_ I tell myself,_ I'll figure it out later!_

I smirk, looking around at the town and the forest. A fun night of nightmares! This will be great!

I giggle as I fly off, going from house to house, scaring the kids with nightmare. I laugh, I haven't felt this much power in a long time. It feels amazing!

I feel the power and I smirk as my blue fire comes out and dances around me.

I hear something rustle in the trees behind me. I turn, but nobody is there. I blink, that's weird, maybe it's just the wind.

I try to go back into my insanity, but something is bothering me. That boy, Justin, said he's my brother. I don't remember anything about a brother, but a funny feeling comes back. I do know him, even if he's my brother or not, I know him, I was close to him a long time ago.

Pictures and voices float through my head. I can see Justin's there, he's saying something, I can't make it out. Something like, "Bill...careful you're insane again..." his voice sounded afraid. I feel something weird he wasn't running from me or screaming, like most people do when I'm insane. He was really standing in front of me and trying to protect me from hurting myself when I go insane.

Justin must really be close to me, but I still don't think he's my brother. I remember my mom who...she died...and my dad who left me after she died. Dad told me it was for my sake, he had to leave to protect me. I lived alone...I think...and found the Journals that had been hidden around Gravity Falls. I studied them before the author took them back to his lab to make the portal.

I can see more pictures around me, they're still blurry, hard to make out. I still don't remember much. At this point I won't remember him completely for a while. Although it's good I'm getting some things back.

_You forgot about me...how?... _Somehow I hear his voice in my head, he sounds sad...I-I'm not sure what I should say to him, if I see him again. Justin looks so innocent, and he looked so hurt earlier. It's true though, I don't remember much. When it all comes back...if he's my brother or not...I don't want him to look that hurt. It almost makes me feel bad...

And that's rare for me...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin's POV

I don't know how long I sat there, or if I had already left for home. Part of me was wondering if things were different now, not really like I had anywhere else to go. Well, besides my girlfriends place, she's been trying forever to get me to live in Japan with her and her family. She has also tried to tell me that Nii-san wouldn't remember me even if he escaped. I give her points for that much, but still, it's mine and his home.

I just hope he's remember that much. A soft sigh escaped my lips, I looked up at the moonlight, blinking softly. Oh yeah, tomorrow is that night, the night Nii-san tends to go more insane than normally. Well that's just great, trying to help a guy who can't remember you is going to be really fun.

Slowly I rose to my feet, and began the long walk home. Knowing my brother he won't be back until dawn or at least three in the morning. I never understood how he runs on little sleep, heck even full bloods needed it, and it recharges our powers over night. Which is weird, considering when they do so they glow a certain color. I once walked in on Bill and he was glowing yellow.

I chuckle at the memory, so many good ones. Even though I was the weaker one he tended to treat me as though I were normal. I did try hard, and to see him smiling did make me happy, despite his hard outlook, and evil laughter, there is a kind person underneath. I never really understood how some people thought he had a soft spot for me. Ah well, I like learning things as I go along.

Being a half-blood means I can keep my soul and still be able to be human still. The only down fall is that most half-bloods don't survive to become full bloods. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be one of those people, scratch that, I will be the dead one. I guess to some they would say I am holding back my brother. Yeah…I guess I am. I mean he's an _All-Powerful Dream Demon_ in their cases, and I'm just…me. I'm the weaker one, the one he doesn't need to worry about.

I smiled a bit, at least the good times out weigh the bad. Then I can leave in peace, knowing I gave him good memories to look back on. I mean, everyone needs something to fall back on, if all you have in negativity all the time, then you closed up and don't do anything. Without all the positive things in my life, I possibly would have taken my own life a long time ago.

Memories. They are worth more than a picture. For no one can take your memories, well my brother can but that's besides the point. I took a deep breath, I guess I'm just tired, no one to talk to could drive a person insane, and so I don't blame Nii-san.

"He might remember soon, right?" I asked myself hopefully, but a hard stab of sadness hit my heart. I held my chest, and whimpered a bit. I stood up right and bit my lower lip, no use crying over something that can't be fixed. It won't do me any good!

But I still couldn't stop what small tears fell as I walked inside, locking the door behind me, and down the dark hall to a room with the letters 'JJC' in gold. There I choked back my tears, and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

** Yeah, can't blame him there, nothing he can do eh Fangirl? Don't say he's Pathetic, I work hard on my characters, no one super human. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Bro. Ch.5

I woke up somehow back in my own house...I don't remember how I got back though. That's usual, after a night of going insane or giving out nightmares I tend not to remember details. There are also times where I'm so insane I black out...and can't remember anything at all.

I looked around and smelled something, food. A familiar warmth went through me. I remember something...it's about cooking...someone always used to cook me the best food...my mother? Yeah...but after that someone else...

"Nii-San...Burning food is not how you cook."

"Yeah, but it's fast and I kinda like the taste...it's a flavor to me. Plus, it's instant food with my fire."

"Here, have real food. And then I'll teach you how to really cook."

I heard the voices ringing through my head. My voice and...Justin's voice...is he really my brother?..things are starting to come back, but...

I stood up and walked out into the hallway following my nose. I stepped into the kitchen, finding it empty. I blinked and looked around. There was plate out on the table, with food on it. Warm too...

Then I saw it. The small note tucked right by the plate.

'Nii-San...eat this...and try, please try to remember...it's your favorite. And don't reheat it by burning it. It's not a flavor...

-Justin'

I read it and blinked, more visions and words drifted again. I slowly sat down and as soon as I did, I saw him. In the chair in front of me...Justin...well, it was more like a flashback vision, but he was there. He smiled at me, "You like it? It's your favorite."

"Yeah, thanks...your a great chef. You'll win that contest." I heard my voice again, it floated around me.

Justin smiled and flushed, "You think so?"

"I know so...your the best, bro."

The faces and voices disappeared. I slowly started eating, it was sill slightly warm. He couldn't have left the house that long ago. The flavor was just as always...the way I remember it.

Everything's slowly coming back...I don't remember anything really important, just small conversations and little events. Although, Im starting to really think me could be my brother. I don't have any hard evidence though. Just a few visions and voices.

For now, it's a possibility. I'm not saying it's completely true, or completely a lie. But, it's worth considering. I've never felt too many big emotions around people. In fact, Im hard and cold to other people, but with Justin... Somehow, I don't treat him that way. He's different, I can actually treat him differently then I do with most people.

I get up and get into my normal outfit. The yellow and the black, putting the final touches of the bow tie and the top hat. My eyepatch always stays on...not many people want to know what it looks like. I only have one eye, the other side is an empty eye socket.

I walked out into the cool air, looking around at the trees. I looked up it was getting late...I slept a while, musta been tired after using all that energy. Then I see the moon starting to rise...I feel something...wait...

It is...tonight's the dark moon. I better get back inside, all I remember is that it's bad for full bloods to be out and look at the moon. I remember going insane off of that a lot...but it's the real intense insane...I black out and can't remember what happened at all.

I sighed and go back in to find Justin sitting on the couch. I blinked, he was gone and then came back? Or was this another vision. I took a good look at him and his eyes. They were dark and had no light or happiness, just hurt and depressed.

"Hey...Nii-San...I suppose I have to help you now..." his voice cracked, sounded full of tears. I looked at him.

"I-I remember a little..." I said, trying to help lift him a little. Seeing him like this...I don't know why...it feels weird...I feel bad that I don't remember everything...

"A little...huh? Like...what Bill?..." He looked at me, tears forming. "Don't try to lie to make me feel better..."

"I-I...remember your cooking...and...the burning food..." I looked down, it wasn't enough.

Justin sighed, "At least it's a start, but you don't remember me really...and..." He looked down.

I sighed and sat down next to him after closing all the windows up.

"Sorry, but maybe...tonight...you'll help me remember...more." I looked into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin stared back with his dull, red rimmed, blue eyes. "Where is it you'd like to start, N- I mean Bill." he said in a cracked tone.

"I-I'm not sure...I don't remember too much...maybe something that really proves your my brother..." Bill said slowly, looking at him carefully. He wanted something so he could make sure it was true...some hard real memory, not visions and voices.

Justin blinked, then nodded slowly, as he got up and walked over to the book shelf. He pulled down two things and walked back over and sat down in front of Bill. The books were old and worn with dark brown cover and in gold writing was Photos and Bill's Journal.

Bill blinked and looked at them, "I don't remember writing anything about a brother though...I kept notes of the Journals...and the Portal..." Bill touched the covers, and everything around him changed.

*Flashback*

It was snowing outside and a fire was lite, it was dark out. There was giggle to the right side of Bill, "Okay, I've got it!" Jusitn was there, his eyes bright with joy and smiling warmly.

"What?" Bill smiled back at him, looking around and then back at him.

"Your present silly." Jusitn handed it to him, it was rather heavy, "Christmas Eve remember?" he smiled brightly. He seemed very happy as he sat cross legged in front of Bill.

"Oh, right." Bill smiled and looked at it. He wondered what was in it. Bill looked up at him, "Okay, then...I guess I'll open it." Bill smiled and unwrapped it.

It was Journal 5, it's old, worn cover was more scratched and peeled then the others, the gold 5 six fingered hand shone in the low, fire light. Justin licked his lower lip and looked at Bill, wondering if he liked it. Took the boy forever to find it, but, with a certain person's help he got to where it was and was out, a little scared, but okay.

Bill looked at it and then looked up at him. "Thank you. How did you find it? I've been looking forever..." Bill smiled at him.

"I've got my sources also Nii-san, and kind of asked for some help. He agreed since someone less qualified went for it. So thought of you."

Justin smiled warmly at Bill. "You like it, brother?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." Bill smiled at him. "Your turn." Bill smirked and handed him something, it was a heavy box.

Justin blinked, this was kind of new, but he didn't question it. Mostly he was happy that he got to spend time with Bill like this. It was rare, he smiled a thanks as he opened the orange and yellow wrapping paper.

Bill smirked as he opened it. It was a few new kitchen supply set. "Yeah...the ones I accidentaly burned and destroyed when you tried to teach me how to cook. I got replacements." He looked at him.

Justin smiled and laughed, "Thanks Nii-san." he hugged Bill, grinning. He sometimes found his brother to be strange and off the 'normal' scale. But, then again, what can you call 'normal', he most certainly didn't go by human standers of 'normal.'

Bill nodded to him and hugged back, "Welcome, figured you need a new set." Bill smiled and sighed.

*Flashback over*

Bill blinked as he snapped out of the memory and looked at him. He remebered...even more and longer then ealier...

Justin looked at him, "Ni-Bill." he said, looking at his brother.

Bill looked at him, "I remember...presents, Christmas...and warmth and...you..." He couldn't believe it. Why did he remember when he touched the book?

Justin blinked then nodded, "Might have something to do with the charms you placed on these books." he told him truthfully, "Then again, you always were a person looking to try new ways with powers.".

Bill blinked, "Charms...that makes sense...but..." Bill looked at him, "I-I don't know...I almost feel, like your my brother, but I..." He looked down, thinking.

Justin smiled, "That's okay, we have a lot of time." he tried to stay positive which was hard, but, he's do it for his brother and his parents, where ever they were.

Bill nodded slowly, "Alright...just don't cry...it makes me...um...feel worse..." Bill didnt look at him. He felt a connection to Justin...but he still wasn't sure exactly...

Justin blinked slowly then thought to him,_ 'Can you here me?'_ he said through telepathy. He used to have that connection with him, Twins had that power, feel each others feelings and hear one another thoughts.

Bill looked at him, "What? How...I haven't been able to read your mind and..."_ 'Yeah...'_ He thought slowly back.

Jusitn smiled at him, "Powers that most siblings have." he explained as he got up again. He smiled a bit, "Power to hear thoughts and sense feelings.".

Bill nodded, "Oh, like twin telepathy..."He looked at him. "And it's hard to read your mind, which I can do so easily for most people..."

"That's because, as your brother, I have more power to keep you out of my mind and body." Justin giggled a bit, as he pulled out Journal 5 from the shelves.

"Oh..." Bill nodded slowly and looked at him. "Journal 5, that...was in my memory..."

Justin nodded slowly as he then sighed, "Nii-san, stay away from the window." he didn't need to turn around to know.

"Sorry...it's just..." Bill started to walk away from the window and slowly glanced back at it, before sitting down.

Justin smiled, "I know, I remember how hard you'd try to coax me into going insane with you." he laughed as he sat down beside Bill.

"I guess...I don't really remember that...either." Bill looked at him and then back at the window.

Justin sighed as he leaned on the arm of the sofa, going back to reading quietly. Not half paying attention to Bill, he trusted him that much.

Bill looked at him and back at the window as he slowly got up.

Justin blinked as he looked up after a few minuets feeling something was off. His eyes widen as he quickly got up to stop him.

It was too late, Bill had already looked out at the moon. He turned to Justin with a wide smirk.

Justin gulped, as he took a slow step back, "B-Bill, calm down." he told him. He hated this feeling, being at someone else mercy. He had good reason to be afraid of his brother like this, for one fire. Justin winced at that memory.

"Calm down? Why? Why would I ever want to be calm again!" Bill laughed and looked at him. His eye showed that he was completely gone.

Justin looked at him, "How do I mange to get myself into these messes?" he muttered to himself. "Bill, your going to have to calm down soon.".

"Maybe, but not right now! Maybe not ever!" Bill laughed and smirked at Justin. "It's Fun time soon! You wanna come and help?!"

Justin looked at him frightened, "Uh...N-No thanks." he said quickly taking slow steps back. He just had to get him in the basement, of course it's harder then it sounds. Mostly with him being a Half-Blood, he can be affected by insanity also.

"Why not?! I just remembered your my brother and you don't even want to have fun! That's not fair." Bill looked at him and smirked, "Well, I might just have to force you if you won't come willingly!" He laughed.

Justin paled as he gulped nervously as he hit the cool wood walls. He looked around for an escape, 'W-What do you mean that you remember?" he asked, trying to stale for time.

"Well, I partly remember, but for now...until everything fully comes back, I'm going to say your my brother. Come on please! Last Chance before I force you!" Bill smirked and came closer.

Justin looked away, then noticed something, he smirked as he ducked under Bill's grasp and ran for it.

Bill turned, "Where are you going! You didn't even...!" Bill followed him.

Jusitn quickly clsoed the door and went to lock it. His life was a horror game ever few seconds.

Bill smirked, "Alright then, we can play like that!" He giggled and glowed a bit.

Justin whimpered a bit, as he quickly hid from Bill. Even for family there was a very good reason to hide from them. Mostly when things like this happened.

Bill smirked, "Hiding wont do you any good! I thought you knew that! Come out and I won't hurt you so we can go have Fun!" He laughed and the door glowed and opened.

Justin was very quiet and was shaking a little, he hoped he wouldn't be found. This was a bad end night for him.

Bill giggled and smirked, "There you are. Now come on out, and I won't hurt you or force you." He glowed at bit.

Justin gulped, oh Fate and Destiny can be cruel. But, he was a Cipher, meaning he and his entire family was stubborn, so he didn't move. Which was the biggest mistakes he could make as of now.

"Fine. Don't come out then!" Bills voice changed as he walked over to where Justin was. "You are coming out and you will like it!" Bill smirked and glowed bright.

Justin gritted his teeth as he was forced to move against his will. He felt pain coarse through him as he stood up and walked out, fighting it made his body hurt worse. Justin glared at Bill as he stood in front of him. He couldn't move what so ever, and if he did the spell only tightened it's grip on him. He was helpless.

Bill laughed, "Yay! It's** INSANE TIME!**" He smirked, "Come on, there's lots to be done tonight while the moons still out!" Bill looked at Justin.

Justin winced as he was forced to nod to that, and followed Bill. tears began to fall, he knew what would happen once he was outside. He kept trying to pull away from the spell, which only made it worse.

Bill smirked at him, and ran outside, giggling. "Yay!" Blue fire danced around him.

Justin followed him, then gazed up, his blue eyes widen. Luck just wasn't in his favor.

Bill looked at him, "Yeah! The big moon!" He giggled.

Justin looked at Bill and smirked. At that point everything else was a dull blank space in his mind


	7. Chapter 7

I remember floating, unable to move, talk, or breath. Forever trapped in a state of imprisonment. My eyes flew open, it was daylight out, the sun shinned through the orange and yellow curtains. I gazed down ward, then around my room. My head hurt, as did my arm. I raised up to see a long scar running down it.

"What happened last night?" I muttered as I turned my gaze to the window. I looked down, the same dream as before, more like nightmare. though as usual I can't remember the details after waking up. It was always the same one, I can't escape the darkness that I am.

Some would think being related to an 'all powerful' Dream Demon would be great. But the night terrors are a reoccurring thing. We all have a spark of evil in our hearts, that spark of insanity shows out in different forms. As for us, it comes in the form of the Dark Moons. A weekly thing in the cold months.

"Seems it's getting worse for me." I frowned, "Also I'm starting to go more into insanity like my brother is." I frowned a bit more. Sighing softly, I got up and got ready for the say. Dressing in a long sleeved orange shirt with a light blue jeans and gray socks on. I also slipped on a yellow sweater fest and sighed, another day, I smiled then went to make breakfast.

It's at times like this I begin the question my brother's motives for wanting the journals. He's been more aggressive about it, then he got himself trapped in the Dreamscape. I looked down, his own ambition will get himself killed...I just know it. And this frightens me, I hope he remembers soon, for I think I'm the only one who could have even a chance at stopping him. I just hope I don't have to kill him to do so...

"Not too sure what to make, but seeing as I'm up earlier then my brother I guess it's my call. Maybe something simple, he could chose lunch's." He smiled a bit, memories or no memories, he's still my brother.

With this in mind I went to make breakfast. He's normally up about a good 30 minuets after me. Humming a tune to myself I got everything together. Yeah, it's just another day.

I stopped as I heard a groan, walking into my brothers bedroom I saw he was awake.

"Morning Bill." he looked at me, I sighed, he's possible still weak. I then frowned.

"What's that, on your arm." I moved the shirt to see a star scar on his arm. I blinked, he looked away.

"It's nothing." Bill muttered.

I frowned, "Nothing, let me guess where he didn't hold up his end of the contract.". Bill didn't respond, looking away, my guess was yes.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." I said firmly, he groaned but nodded. I went to get some rubbing alcohol and bandages. Honestly, I never understand his way of doing things. I walked back in and looked at Bill.

"Hold still, I dont' have a needle so calm down." I got to work, the slience was awkward, but comfortable for me to work in. He flinched as I patted the scar.

"Don't tell me it hurts." I laughed, Bill did his best to glare at me, but seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Just stings is all." he sighed. I nodded and began to wrap up the scar. I frowned a bit.

"Well, considering how you got it, I might not heal completely, even as a full blood, you might have a white scar to show later." I sighed, "Sorry Bill.". He just smiled a bit at me.

"Thanks for trying at least." he said honestly, I smiled back. "Well, try not to touch it too much. Breakfast is almost ready, you can wait in there if you like or I can call you." I told him, Bill nodded absentmindedly. I dont' blame him, is it kind of awkward, for all I know he may think I'm just here cause I can be, and that he's lived alone. Oh well, at least I've got a place to go in case he doesn't want me.

"Try and take it easy today, I remember how sick you can be after a Dark Moon." I told him, seeing no respond from him I assumed he was thinking deeply on something.

"See you in a bit." I told him, walking off. Once out of the room I took a deep breath. Things just got more heavy and complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

The Forgotten Bro. Ch. 8 

Bill POV

I sighed, at least he tried to help me. Deals that have been broken, have bad effects on both people. Gideon got caught and went to jail, his bad luck. Mine, a cut, embedded deep into my skin, leaving a scar as a reminder to never break deals again.

I only did my part first because I could get revenge on Stanford for Trapping me in the Dreamscape, but no! Dipper had to show up and defeat me and Gideon broke the contract.

I winced a little, the scar still burns, it might burn even more every time I make another deal. I looked around and sighed. I should go at least try to eat.

Although, I don't remember what happened last night. Last thing I truly remember is looking at the moon and then looking at Justin before my mind blacked out. That happens, Im kinda used to it. It's how insanity works. Your mind goes so deep you literally black out. Maybe that's why I do it. There's no pain, no problems, and power, lots of it!

I got up slowly, and walked out and went to eat. Justin looked at me as I walked in. "Hey, here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." He handed me a plate. I nodded slowly and sighed as I sat down and began to eat.

Justin looked at me, worried. He doesn't need to be worried about my scar. That doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Or maybe...he's worried about something else.

"So, Nii-San, what are you doing today? I know you have something going on in your head." Justin asked me.

I sighed, he was right. But I can't stop thinking about the Journals, the Portal and The Cipher Wheel.

Stanford has used the portal before, although with McGucket constantly warning and complaining about a nuclear explosion with the portal, Stanley and Stanford almost shut the project down. That's when I came in and made a deal with Stanford. I told him I could stop the explosion from happening, as long as he kept his end of the deal of letting me have the Journals when he was done.

Now, for me to stop the explosion it would mean I had to take the power from the portal. I didn't tell Stanford and when Stanley figured it out with his smart brain he wouldn't let me. Stanford argued with him that it was the only way. Stanley finally agreed, but on the condition that I when I used the power I couldn't hurt his family.

I was going to stop the explosion and take in the power when that happened. They opened it and nothing happened, nothing. Stanley tied a rope to himself and went in. As soon as he did then it malfunctioned. Stanley got stuck when they had to shut it down before it exploded. Then Stanford said it was all my fault and without giving me the Journals, trapped me in the Dreamscape.

I still need the Journals and Stanford is going to open it again. He's gonna try to get Stanley back.

The Cipher Wheel is my only problem. It's a prophecy, as old as I am. All the symbols are people, when the come together in a circle and say the spell, it's supposed to destroy me. No one except me knows who all the symbols are. However, the more deals I make and the more manipulate them, the longer it takes for them to destroy me. And once I get the power from the portal I might be able to escape the prophecy completely.

"Yeah, I need to get the Journals." I finally answered him.

"Nii-San you can't be thinking about Doing that again. I don't want you trapped in there again..."

"I have too...I don't think there's another way..." I looked down, thinking. There couldn't be another way...right? But I feel like I'm forgetting something obvious. I still have sight Amnesia, I do't have all of my memories back. I believe him though, he's my brother, but with limited memories...

"You don't remember, I guessing..." Justin sighed and I looked up at him."Well, there is another way. Before you got trapped you tried to see if it could work and it can..."

I blinked, "I did? And what was that?"

"You see...um... Gravity Falls has a special person called a Personification. His name is GF and he literally represent the whole town and forest. And you tried to see if you could Posses him even though he's a Personification and it worked, that way instead of the Journals you'd use him to get more power at the Gravity Falls Power source..." Justin told me, and as he did, memories of this flashed by.

I Saw GF's face and remembered making a deal with him...

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to remember. Guess I could do it that way.." I looked down, thinking. A plan was slowly starting to form...


	9. Chapter 9

My Chapter  
>Justin's POV<p>

I stood in long silence, unsure what to do as of now. "Gravity is much different then most, Bill. It's hard to gain his trust, but I'm sure he remembers you." I told him. Bill looked at me, his eyes seemingly in another part of his mind.  
>"Please keep in mind this, GF is to be respected, and he can hurt you if he felt like it, as well as his dad, America." I warned, "Not to mention his 50 brothers and sisters." I groaned.<p>

"That's when you know have too big family, about 9 uncels, 50 siblings, and 2 father like figuares, along with cosuins." I sighed, Bill chuckled a bit at that, or that's what I thought I heard. I smiled at the sound, it was nice to hear him being normal or happy and not so serious.

Though I was childish ont he outside, I could be serious when I needed to be. I guess that's how mom made me, dad mostly stayed with Bill while I was with mom most of the time. My guess was with Bill being the eldest he had more to do, I gazed down at the tabel. Being a Half-Blood in a pure blood family was hard, heck they wanted to kill me, but my dad stopped them. He loved me and Bill equally.

I blinked out of my thoughts and sighed softly. "Nii-San, please be careful, your not the best person with... 'Normal Conversation'." I told him, Bill looked at him, as if insulted, then he sighed.

"You've got a point there." he muttered reluctantly. I laughed lightly, he hated to admit I was right, even now. With him having to be 'all knowing' he hated being told other wise, or being proven wrong. THat's what lead to my childhood nickanme for him.

"Stop being a grouch, Naru." I laughed, Bill shot me a dull glare, I smiled, looks like he remembered that.

"I hoped you forgot." he groaned, I laughed, "Nope!". Bill smiled softly, as I cleaned up arouned the house. My mind wandered back to GF, I remember the day after Bill was lost to the dreamscape. After escaping being pulled in myself, I talked with GF for a while.

The conversation had been basic, GF seemed worried for me, he knew what was to come. My guess he knew this possible happen. I sighed, I knew about this prophecy on my brother. However I had a sinking feeling it wasn't fully about him, it's hard to tell with Fate. He's possible the crulest person I know, and he loves to annoying Destiny. Last I heard they both got into a huge fight, and Death as well as Prophecy had to break them apart.

I chuckled a bit, those four are trouble and rather funny when they get together. I gazed down, there was something much darker and more about these journals then GF, and the four wanted to know. I had a feeling they coudl think and feel things, because of that one day.

I won't go on and on with details, the basic of it is that I heard 5 'talking' to me or to 'himself'. It was weird, there was mroe then three journals, there were '8' or so I heard from GF, but I have to let Bill find this out on his own. Heck there was a lot I couldn't tell him up front, but we all have our secrets, right?  
>I took a deep breath, yeah, as much as I hated it, there were just some things better left unsaid. My gaze landed back on my brother who was quiet this whole time. I smiled kindly.<p>

"So Nii-san, what are you planning, and can I help in anyway?" I asked, this was going to be an intresting first day.

Bill looked at me, "hmm...well, I don't exactly remember where GF lives...?"

I blinked slowly at that, well, it was hard to find him. "There's a trick, seems he have to be looking for him to see past the charms on his house. It's somewhere in town, you'll know it when you see it." that's at least what I remembered.

Bill nodded slowly, "Alright."

"Nii-san, what are you planning?" I asked him, knowing full and well the gears were turning in his head.

Bill sighed, "Just thinking about what you said...I might get more power and my memories back if I do this right..."

I smiled at that, "That sounds good, but, GF is very tricky, Bill. Possible more then you." I warned, unsure if I should tell him.  
>Bill gave a small nod, thinking.<p>

"Nii-san, there's a lot I've not been telling you. Though I can't tell you everything, I can tell you some of it." I said softly, I bit my lower lip, if he wanted he could forcefully do so. That was scary to think about, the feeling of someone poking around was rather relaxing, but also terrifying.

Bill gave me a look, "What?"

I sighed, "as you might have found out there is more then one journal, there are '8' journals." now how to word it right.

Bill blinked, "8...alright." He said slowly.

I looked thoughtful for a second, "And they can, talk, feel, and think on their own.". Bill nodded slowly.

"You can try with Journal 5, I heard him talking once." I smiled a bit, looking at the journal.

Bill nodded, "I guess..." He got up and walked over to the shelf.

I watched him for a while, "Uh, Bill, dose it make you uncomfortable when I say 'Nii-san' or 'Brother' to you, so if you want me to not call you that it's okay." I asked slowly, unsure if it was still hard for him to believe I was his little brother, and hearing me call him that was odd.

Bill turned and looked at me carefully, "No...it's fine...it feels...natural almost..."

I smiled a bit, "Just wanted to be sure, I really do care about your feelings, most of the time you had to remained me to take care of myself also.". It was true, I have gone out of my way to make sure Bill was happy and safe like I was.

Bill nodded, "Yeah."

I watched as he touched 5, and could have sworn I saw the book 'shudder'. Bill blinked and looked at it.

"I think it's reacting to your powers of 'persuasion'." I told him, thinking deeply on that, it made sense they reacted to auras and powers Bill nodded slowly, and then smirked.

I watched him, "I've worked a little bit on theories, most them proven, i've had free time when you were gone. If you like I can give you some of my nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He gave a small smile.

"Nii-san, later, can i show you something I found when you were trapped in the dreamscape?" I remembered it long ago, it was amazing. Hard to believe how much dad hid from us.

Bill nodded, "Yeah, sure." He sighed. I smiled warmly, then looked at 5, 'Please tell him to let me go.' I heard from the book. I jumped back, surprised.

Bill heard too and blinked. He looked at me carefully. I shrugged at him, "I'm too sure either. I think it was '5'." Then I heard the Journal whimper a little in Bill's grip. I giggled, seems he didn't like Bill.

Bill nodded slowly and looked at the Journal. 'Please leave me alone.' 5 asked softly, seemed he was shy. I blinked and smiled a bit, kind of sounded like me at a young age.

Bill looked at it, "Why? I'm not even doing anything yet."

'You don't need to, your power does it for you.' 5 told him, I snickered, it wasn't uncommon, Bill had little control on them when it came to the journals. "Oh..." Bill sighed.

I gazed at my brother, "You okay, Nii-san?" I was worried about him, seeing as he had a lot of deal with coming back. "And if you mind me asking, who's Dipper?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And Dipper isn't his real name, but he's Shooting Star's twin brother." Bill told me.

I processed this info for a while, "he's the one who is part of the Cipher Wheel. The one who will out match you." I dropped the bomb, I knew.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at him, "What?!" I thought all this time he didn't know, but I guess he did. I wanted him NOT to know about my possible destruction and even he was in danger.

There is more than one Cipher, however on the wheel it's clearly my picture, but that doesn't mean it can't apply to Justin.

"Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you. I do know about the prophecy...and I know it might work for me as well as you..." Justin looked down his voice told me it was the truth. He had known all along. I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at him, although, he should have told me a while back.

"Yeah, You should have told me. " I grumbled and saw him flinch. It must have been my voice..."Sorry..." I muttered quietly.  
>Justin looked at me carefully and then sighed, "Its alright and I do regret not telling you sooner..."<p>

I nodded slowly, "Yeah..." I sighed and stood up. That's enough talk, I need to get to work. I tried to shake off the thought about the wheel and its danger and tried to focus on the Journals and GF.

Justin looked at me, "Do you need my help to get to GF." I looked at him, thinking for a minute. I kinda remember where it is, my memories returning.

"Sure, but It's starting to come back. Plus, I still know my whole way around the forest like the back of my hand. Not everything left me."

I sighed and started out the door. I looked around and my instinct took over, I walked though the trees, my gut telling me which way to go. That's the cool thing about this forest. Its truly alive, the forest will guide you to your destination. I've known that for the longest time, ever since I was a kid. My mother and father taught me a lot.

Soon I was standing in front of the house hidden in the woods and protected by enchantments and barriers. I think I can get through them, Its been a long time since I was last here...

"I know your there..." a voice whispered, as if it came from the wind itself.I blinked and looked around, was someone there?

"Who's there?" another voice asked, this time it was male. 'GF, please go back inside, a bad man is here.' said the other from before.

"It's me...Bill..." I told them slowly, unsure what would happen next.

"Bill?" a boy looked at me, he had bright blue eyes and messy blond hair with a triangle curl that defied gravity the way it stuck out on the left. He was dressed in a cameo green shirt with dark blue jeans and worn, brown boots.

"Hey..." I looked at him and as soon as I did a rush of memories flowed back to me. I held my head for a minute until it stopped. I blinked at looked back at him, the voices and memories echoed around in my head.

"I see your memory is coming back." he told me, gazing with out fear at me.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I looked around slowly, now remembering this place better than before.

"Good, you and your brothers sadness has been affecting me lately." He smiled at me, as if teasing.

"Oh." I nodded slowly and smiled a bit, thinking about what he really meant by that.

"You wanna come inside?" GF asked me, as he walked up to the invisible barrier.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him and slowly followed him through.

GF opened the door and lead the way into a clean home, books were neatly put in shelve,s ad few papers on a desk in the corner of the living room. Looked like he had recently been watching something. It was a nice home, with whitish brown color walls and a light brown wood floor. A door to the right lead to the kitchen, and down the hall in front of them lead to three other rooms.I looked around, slowly remembering the last time I was here. It looked at bit different, but back then GF was more of kid.

"Something wrong?" GF asked me, his blue eyes gazed into my amber ones.

"Well, sorta...I...figured I could come to you to help fix my problems...I have a few...One is my memory left me and I don't know why and the other one is the Journals and the portal.." I said slowly, looking at him.

GF stretched a bit, "Hmm, figured as much." he sighed, then gazed at me. "What is it you propose then? Yes, I'll help out with what I can."

"Well...Justin said I could posses you to gain more powers and access to the Journals..."

GF shifted a bit, seemingly unsure about the idea. "Not too sure there, kind of afraid you might hurt me."

He had a point. I do like to hurt people, but if I really need them to trust me and help me I won't hurt them. "Well, I'll make you a deal. You help me out with this and I won't hurt you." I looked at him for a second and then held out my hand, the blue fire as he looked me, rubbing his right shoulder as if it was burning or was itchy. I looked at him carefully and remembered he had a tattoo on his shoulder that reacted to my powers. "What do you say? A deals a deal..."

GF was about to answer, but then a small winged person flew up in front of me. Seemingly yelling and waving her finger like a furious parent. I blinked, stepping back a bit.

"Bluebell that is not a nice thing to do!" GF yelled, as the fairy crossed her arms and looked away from me stubbornly.I looked at him carefully. Even I couldn't understand the fairy. Most fairies bond with certain people and then others can understand them.

GF sighed, the fairy, Bluebell, had on a light blue shirt with a dark green leaf skirt and a bluebell flower cap on her dark blond, short hair and bright blue eyes also. "I'm sorry about her Bill, she's just very protective of me." GF told me.

I nodded, "That's alright. It's fine."

GF sighed, "Bluebell here is my guardian fairy. Feathercap and Robin should be around here somewhere." He looked at me, then smiled as if knowing it sounded confusing. "Feathercap is Dipper's Fairy, and Robin is Mabel's." he explained.

I nodded slowly, "Oh..." I said slowly thinking about that for a minute. Had Pine Tree and Shooting Star even seen their fairies?

GF smiled at me as he sat down on the brown sofa. "well, before we make this deal, you want to talk, it's been 30 years, and I'm sure you've got some questions." he gave me a mischievous smile.

I nodded, "Yeah...its been a long time..."

GF smiled at me, "To answer your question, no, Dipper and Mabel have not seen them. But the two fairies are the main reason why you can't get close to them most of the time" I nodded, that made sense. I sighed and then looked at him.

"Also, there are things to come that will cause you to hurt some people. Mostly Dipper and Mabel, and Justin won't be there to help you." GF told him simply.

I nodded to him, the Cipher Wheel could also happen in the future...that's more what I'm worried about GF looked at me, "Well, I guess I'll take you up on your offer. I'll let you use me, IF you dont' hurt me or my family."

I nodded to him, holding out my hand once again, "Deal"GF nodded to me as he shook my hand.

I smirked as I felt some of his power flow into me as we shook on it. It was over, the deal was made...and possibly mine and Justin's fate was sealed...


	11. Chapter 11

_** Chapter 11**_

GF didn't know what to think as he shook Bill's hand. His mind wandered back to that day when he first met Bill. He was around 16 at the time, and things got off to a rocky start. What the small town hoped, was that Bill didn't remember what his weak spot was.

***Flashback***

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine, it's just 2 months, nothing too long." GF reassured his 'father' America. He was going to Gravity Falls, his personified town, for the summer. Nothing too big, just some fun time away from the family and to connect to his land, people, and powers more.

America nodded, "Alright."

"Thanks for letting me do this, Dad." GF smiled at him, things have been hard, mostly with America being a little overprotective. Oh yes, they know about supernatural stuff, and that GF was magical in more ways then one. But, GF couldn't blame America for being unsure about hsi town and how 'unsafe it was'.

America nodded and smiled, "Stay safe." he told him.

GF got out of the car with his bag, "Please, I know this forest and town better then any being out there." he laughed, "Your the one who should stay safe, I can't help you with KY for 2 months." he teased.

America smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He laughed.

"See you in 2 months." GF smiled warmly, "I love you, dad.".

"Love you too." America smiled at him.

GF walked off into the woods, vanishing from sight. He sighed softly, thinking deeply, the next months would be dull, but also fun if he can just get to where he needs. Once deep in, he stopped, he felt like he was being watched. Well, the town did before when with his dad, but now it was stronger. That was something that tripped him off, he knew fully well the dangerous animals and creatures in this small town. Bill was watching him from behind a few trees, getting a good look at the new boy in town.

GF glanced around, he took a strange stance, almost waiting for something. He opened his magic senses and gazed around slowly. Someone or Something was here, he could feel the land shift and grow quiet.

Bill looked at him carefully, he could sense something about the boy. GF relaxed a bit, then gave one look around to be sure. He continued on, slowly, keeping aware of the world around him. He sighed as the wind blew lightly, ruffling his hair and curl a little.

Bill came out slowly, looking at him. GF froze, "I know your back there..." he said slowly, "Bill Cipher, am I correct?" he asked. He was afraid and unsure if this was safe.

Bill nodded, "Yeah...who are you..?" He still sensed something.

GF looked at him, unsure what to make of this guy. He knew fully well that Demons lived in his town, but, not how to deal with them face to face. "Allen Jones." he said, using his human name.

Bill nodded to him, "Ah...that's why I sensed something in you..."

"W-What do you mean?" GF said, as he took a wary step back, he was nervous inside, but tried not to show it outside. He was very careful about his secret as a personification, it'd be alright if this demon thought he was a state rather then the town itself.

"You were with America...or Alfred Jones..." Bill smirked at him. GF bit his lower lip, but nodded slowly to that. He didn't like this man, and he knew well of Bill's reputation with others.

"Your point?" he asked, unsure of what the outcome could be. He didn't trust Bill at all.

Bill got closer to him, "You have to be a personification." Bill smirked. "And considering how well you know these woods already...it has to be this Town Huh?"

"Everyone hides something Bill, who knows, I might just be normal and I know OR well enough to know this forest." GF's eyes then widen as he saw Bill reach for his curl, he backed away. "No." he said firmly.

"What? I can't pull it?" Bill looked at him.

"No you can't." GF said firmly, he didn't like it. He hated that curl, and why people wanted to pull it he didn't know.

"Aww...come on...please." Bill whined, then smirked, "If you don't let me pull it, I'll still get to it by force."

GF gulped as he backed away, hitting a tree as he did. "Don't even think about it." he growled.

Bill smirked, "Too late." He walked closer, then gripped onto the stand of GF's hair.

GF yelped as he felt his curl get grabbed, "O-Okay, now let's just...let that go." he said, he face turning red. Bill pulled it and then let go. GF's face was red and he tried not to show how sensitive it was. "D-Don't do that, please." he said with a force choke.

"Why not?" Bill smirked.

"Because...B-Because." GF gulped, he didn't know what he should say. He just couldn't blurt out what it was, that might make him only want to play with it more. Bill just looked at him.

GF blushed a deep red, "Just don't touch it again." he growled.

"Well, I'm not very good at following directions..." Bill giggled, "I'll do it again later!"

"NO!" GF yelled, then blushed furiously. "Ug, it's my E-Zone!" he blurted out.

"Oh..." Bill looked at him.

GF was as red as a tomato, "Yeah...Uh...listen, it's been nice talking to you, but I'm not this town, just here to get away from my crazy family." he slipped away from Bill and went to leave.

"You can't leave." Bill stepped in front of him, smirking.

"Why's that?" GF asked calmly, glaring at Bill. He was going to get away from him, one way or another. This guy was already on his bad side when he pulled his curl

"Why Not?! I'm not going to let you leave until I figure it out!" Bill giggled.

"Well, your going to be pondering forever." GF smirked as he ran into the forest the trees hiding him from Bill and his eyes. He knew once he entered the barrier Bill wouldn't be about to get in at all, not without cause some real pain to him. In other words, his powers would be zapped hurting him from the inside out.

Bill sighed, "Fine...the hard way it is..." He muttered.

GF walked up to this home and into the barrier, he sighed softly as they were still very strong. This was going to be a long day, and he hoped Bill wouldn't find out. While Bill watched him from afar.

GF shuddered, then gulped, "Why are you such a stalker!?" he asked.

Bill shrugged, "Why not!" He giggled.

GF crossed his arm in a mock pout, he often times did look cute when he did this. But, he'd always deny it. Bill just smirked at him.

"Whatever, I'm not telling you anything." he growled out, looking away.

"Why?" Bill looked at him. GF looked away from Bill's eye, he was an idiot. "It's my life, baka, and I don't have to tell you anything." he retorted.

"Alright then, I'll find out the Fun way!" Bill laughed and glowed. GF took a defensive stance, glaring at Bill, he was ready for anything. Bill smirked at him.

GF then smirked also, "Your powers cant' get through the barrier." he told him, then laughed like America dose. Bill just glared at him.

GF smirked, "See ya later, Dorito." he walked inside his house, laughing. Bill sighed.

GF went about his day as normal, he'll have to boost up the barriers soon. He just hoped Bill didn't notice how weak they were right now. So, he started to clean up the home a bit. Bill watched him. About a few hours later, GF was asleep, he smiled softly, not really dreaming at all. That's way he tend to like it. Bill smirked and noticed that his nightmares could get through the barriers. He glowed blue and giggled.

GF at first seemed unaffected, and didn't notice his magic was protecting him. He glowed a brilliant blue and green color, with the gold around it symbolizing he was a Personification of something.

Bill looked at him, "Time to find out." He smirked. GF was still asleep, unaware of his magic showing. Bill glowed again, pushing harder.

GF's eyes slowly opened as he woke up, he was confused, he felt something pressing at the edge of his mind. "What? Why am I glowing?" he asked. Bill smirked and looked at him.

_'Bill!'_ GF thought as he tried to push him out. Bill smirked, _'You forced me to take the harder way...'_ He thought back, glowing.

'_Get out of my head!_' GF growled at him, as he was forced to get up and walk outside. But, he was doing an impressive job of fighting back.

_'No, not unless you just tell me.'_ Bill smirked. There was a long pause, GF debated on it,_ 'Can I call Alfred first?_' he asked. It was better that he asked his dad first, so he wouldn't be in trouble at home.

'_Fine, just hurry up.'_ Bill sighed. GF did so, as he went inside, there was yelling and calm talks. Until he came out a few minuets later. That was possible the most weirdest conversation he ever had with America. Bill looked at him.

"Fine, what are your questions?" GF asked him, mostly in defeat.

"Are you this towns Personification?' Bill smirked.

GF sighed, sagging his shoulder, "Yes." he muttered, looking away. Bill nodded to him, smirking.

"What's it to you?" GF asked him.

"Nothing...just I could use you later on in my plans!" Bill giggled.

GF crossed his arms, "And I could tell you what's to come to the future with your 'plans' going well." he scoffed. Bill looked at him carefully. GF smirked, "I'll see you at your brothers funeral if your plans go well." he snarled out.

Bill blinked,"huh?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." GF smirked, then walked away, leaving the question hanging in the air. He only hoped Bill would find out soon.

***End of flash back***

GF looked at Bill, blinking out of his thoughts. Right now, he hoped Bill had pieced it together.


End file.
